The present invention relates to an improved rubber-padded frame of eye spectacles or, more particularly, to a frame of spectacles padded with members of a silicone rubber on portions where the frame is in contact with the human body of the wearer and a method for preparing the same.
When spectacles are worn by a wearer, the frame of the spectacles is usually hung on the ears of the wearer by the sidepieces and, in the same time, it is supported by the upper portion of the nose at the nose pads of the frame. Accordingly, much of optician's skill is required not only in the optics of the glasses per se but also in fitting the frame to the wearer's face because otherwise the wearer feels a great deal of unpleasantness or uncomfortableness in continued wearing of the spectacles. For example, too tight fitting of the frame to the wearer's face sometimes causes pains in his ears and nose while too loose fitting is undesirable because the spectacles often slide down out of the proper position, especially, with perspiration in hot weathers.
Thus, not only opticians but also wearers of spectacles encounter difficult problems in obtaining comfortable feeling in wearing spectacles.
An attempt to solve such a problem is to provide the frame with padding members of rubber on the portions where the frame comes into contact with the body of the wearer. That is, the frame is provided with covering pads made of a rubbery material on the nose pads and the sidepieces where the frame comes into contact with the nose and the ears of the wearer, respectively. One of the difficulties in providing such covering pads on the nose pads and the sidepieces of a frame of spectacles is that the nose pads and the sidepieces of a frame have usually very irregular forms so that good fitting of the rubber covering is hardly obtained with the nose pads or sidepieces as the substrates. For example, many of the sidepieces have a larger width at the end portions thereof than at the middle portions so that mere insertion of a plain rubber tube to the side piece cannot give a good result when a tightly covering rubber layer is desired on the sidepiece in consideration of the appearance of the frame.